inazumaelevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Jude Sharp
Jude Sharp, also known as Yuuto Kidou, is the former captain of the Royal Academy Soccer team and one of the forwards of the Royal Academy, though it is often termed 'midfielder'. He is mostly the strategist of the team. He has been nicknamed by many "the Expert Play-maker". Appearance Jude wears a red cape for the half of season 1 and in the other half (starting from Episode 17), he wears a blue cape until season 2 but it became red again during season 3 (FFI). He always wears blue and grey goggles which were given to him by Ray Dark. His eyes are red without goggles, he has dreadlocks that are usually tied in a ponytail. When he was little, he didn't wear goggles at all until Kageyama gave him the goggles. With the goggles, he could see where the ball exactly gets kicked, and exactly where it would land. When out of Raimon or just not wearing Raimon's uniform, tracksuit etc., he is seen wearing a red jacket, a black shirt, blue jeans and combat boots. He may based on a Dutch footballer named Edgar Davids. Who also has dreadlocks and Sports glasses. Personality At first, he was shady, being very henchmen-like to Ray Dark, listening and obeying his orders. He begins to become more of the 'good' guy as he realizes what kind of man Ray Dark is. He starts going against his orders, searching around the academy for any traps, and threatening to reveal them to the public. Jude also seems very logical and rational, as he is a genius game strategist, Japan's command tower, knowing every single important thing there is to know about his potential opponents. Jude also cares for his teammates, and more importantly, his sister, like any other typical (elder) brother. He will do anything to help them. Though during the third season he was having an identity crisis saying that he couldn't escape Dark's curse. Ray Dark almost tricked him, saying that everything he is now is what he learned from him, but he was able to surpass this. Background Jude is known as the genious playmaker. When Jude and Celia were still young, they lost their parents in a plane crash and grew up in an orphanage. At the time, Jude was 6 years old, while Celia was 5. The only thing about their parents that Jude has is an old soccer magazine that they salvaged from the plane crash. It is also the only bond that connects him to his real father. That's why Jude started to play soccer; whenever he kicked the ball, he felt as if he was with his father. Both Jude and Celia were separated to different families: Celia> to the Hills family; Jude was immediately recommended by Ray Dark to the Sharp Financial Group, after he recognized Jude's talents for soccer at the age of 6. During the Soccer Frontier Tournament Raimon Jr. played Royal Academy. Ray Dark set up an 'accident' by rigging the soccer field, causing rafters from the roof to fall and injure the Raimon eleven. But Jude found out about his plans and warned Mark, thus saving the team. During the tournament, Royal Academy played Zeus Jr. High. They lost 10-0, and Jude was about to give up on Soccer when Mark reached out to him. Later on Axel pursuaded him to join the Raimon Jr. soccer team to beat Zeus Jr. and get revenge for his Royal Academy teammates. Season 1 He appears at the beginning of the episode 1, where he gives commander to destroy a school, which has lost to them in a match. Later, he and his teammates had a practice match again Raimon. He was interested in Axel Blaze, while he looked down the other Raimon players. He was always shown in watching the games from the shadows, watching Raimon's progress throughout the tournament. Bobby Sheer told him that the Raimon bus was tampered to that they couldn't make it to the nationals, Jude begun to question Ray Dark. In the match for the district finals, Jude told Ray that he wanted to fight fair as his father had promised that if he had won 3 times, he and Celia could live together again. But Ray rejected him and ignored him. So, Jude went around the school checking the location of traps, but he couldn't find any. After seeing Ray's wrong doings, he along his teammates quit. In the match between Royal and Raimon, Royal had lost. Despite the fact Royal lost in the nationals, they are qualified as the last year's winners to get in again. In their first match with Zeus, Royal lost. Jude had injured his leg in the match with Raimon and since he doesn't have any information about Zeus he decided not to participate. He soon thinks of himself to be a disgrace. Eventually, he joins Raimon, changing his cape to blue. At first, no one in the Raimon team accepted Jude, even his own sister. But after Mark protests, and Jude's strategic mind helped them win the match, they accepted him. In the end, he decided to stay in Raimon. He helped Raimon to win the match against Zeus and win the tournament. Season 2 In episode 27, at the first match with Gemini Storm, Raimon lost to them. Then they met Tori and Shawn to help win against them, but Axel quit the team, due to his own good. Then, he met Ray Dark again in episode 38. But this time Ray Dark made another team called Royal Academy Redux, which has two of his old teammates, David and Joseph. They used the power of the Alius rock because Caleb convinced them. In order to save his teammates, Jude has no choice but to battle them. Eventually his old teammates came back to their senses, David badly injured. During that time the ship was sinking and everyone went off except for Jude. He faced Ray Dark, unleashing his anger, but the ship was sinking, shocked to hear that Dark had called Jude his 'greatest creation'. Detective Smith had to carry him to the helicopter. During that time his old teammates were grateful for him. Then after sometime Jude went to Royal Academy to know if he hadn't betrayed his teammates for leaving them and joining Raimon, during this time the Death Zone 2 was mastered by Jude, Bobby, and Mark. In the end Raimon won and defeated Alieas Academy but had to face the Dark Emperors. They also ended up defeating them with a struggle. Season 3 Three months after the battle with Dark Emperors, he was one of the people chosen to represent Japan. Jude was angry that Caleb was in the group. In one time Mark saw Jude staring somewhere and wanted to know what he was thinking about, Jude said that he can't escape Ray Dark's curse. Mostly during the competition he keeps strategizing. During the time where Fubuki Shirou Shawn and Jordan were injured due to Fire Dragon's tactics, Perfect Zone Press, they were replaced by Someoka Ryuugo Kevin and Sakuma Jirou David. At first the Inazuma Japan team still didn't accept Caleb. But after Mark protested, the Inazuma Japan accepted him, just like they accepted Jude in the Raimon Eleven. The first time Jude saw Ray Dark was on the island they were in, Liocott. He also saw Caleb with him. Both Jude and David thought that Fudou Akio Caleb was going to obey Dark's orders, harming the Inazuma Japan team so they wouldn't be able to get to the finals. Jude also told Mark that Ray Dark was on the island. That was in episode 90. Later, they came to know that Caleb was actually a good guy when they defeated Team K. In episode 91, he had a feeling that Dark was on the same island as they are. Then Ray Dark made a team called Team K so that they can take Italy's national team. Mark, Jude, David and Caleb joined Orpheus for a while to fight against Team K. During episode 92, he almost came back to Dark and believed he can't truly escape because everything he learned was in fact from him. But he managed to reason out in Episode 93 that he has already a new soccer and that's the soccer of Mark's. In the match with Orpheus, Ray Dark became a good guy and told Jude that he wanted to play fairly with real soccer, but in episode 106, Ray Dark died and he was very upset about it. During Episode 108, his sister Celia was going to be offered as a sacrifice by the dark angels and he was very angry about Celia being kidnapped. Then during Episode 112, they sneak in the Kingdom's residence to see what is troubling the captain of The Kingdom. Afterwards they fought against The Kingdom and won. Their next match was against Little Gigant and Xavier, Fubuki Shirou Shawn and Jude used Big Bang to score a point, though it eventually got blocked. But in the end, Inazuma Japan won. In Episode 126 he graduated from Raimon, and when it was Mark's turn to receive the diploma, it was seen that him and along with the rest of Raimon, they where all crying because they where about to go their separate ways. Then Episode 127, they had one last graduation match with each other, to which he used Emperor Penguin no.2 with Shawn and Erik but was stopped by Mark's God Hand thus the match ended in both groups not scoring a goal, since they where all equally matched. All of them listened to Mark's last speech, and promised that they'll keep on playing soccer from his word that he said "Let's play soccer!" to which everyone happily agreed on. Killer Moves Individual *'Dark Illusion Ball' *'Dark True Illusion Ball ' *Twin boost(purple)(dark Combination *'Wind' Emperor Penguin No. 2''' (こうていペンギン2ご)(with Hatch and David; later with Axel and Eric or with Kevin and Eric) *Fire Twin Boost' (ツインブースト) (with David or with Eric) *'Inazuma Break' (イナズマブレイク) (with Mark and Axel or with Seymour ) *'Death Zone' (デスゾーン) (with Mark and Bobby) *'<Death Zone 2' (デスゾーン2) (with Mark and Bobby) *'The Earth' (ジ･アース) (with the rest of the Raimon team) Big bang - with Xavier and Shawn frost *'Fire Killer Fields' (キラーフィルド) (with Caleb) *'Fire Twin Boost F''' (ツインブーストF) (with Axel) Game Only and in the match against zeus. *'Wind kotei penguin N 3 (emperor penguin nr 3),' (こうていペンギン3ご) (with David and Caleb ) *'Prime Legend' (with Axel) (Movie only)UNBEATABLE340 03:30, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Category:Characters Category:Captains Category:Male Characters Category:Midfielders Category:Raimon Category:Royal Acadmy